The disclosed subject matter relates to cord management systems, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus that impede electronic device cords from tangling.
Vehicle center consoles, particularly consoles with ports for connecting with electronic devices, enhance passenger convenience by providing means to power, provide input to and/or receive output from electronic devices within the vehicle interior. Storage areas in the consoles are used to store electronic devices within the vehicle interior, and these areas can be near the ports to provide convenient storage while connecting the devices to the ports. The consoles can facilitate passenger use of stored, connected devices.